The present invention relates broadly to apparatus for securing equipment to vehicles and, more particularly, to an apparatus for securing equipment, particularly ladders to an exterior portion of the vehicle with the apparatus being controllable from an interior portion or an exterior portion of the vehicle.
Ladders, hoses and other elongate equipment that may be required at a job site, rescue site or other event can typically be difficult to transport to and from the event. Construction workers, house painters, firemen, rescue personnel and even homeowners may need to transport ladders or other elongate equipment over highways with their vehicle. Typically, the vehicle may be a truck or van. The equipment is typically sufficiently elongate that the ladders or other equipment cannot be carried within the confines of the vehicle body, or the bed of a pick-up truck.
Typically, ladders and other elongate equipment are lashed to an overhead rack with rope, bungee cords, chains or other strandlike elements. Such impromptu tiedown arrangements can provide an unsafe condition when the vehicle is operated on a roadway. Further, should the vehicle be left unattended, the lack of any locking or securing of the ladders can lead to theft.
Danger also exists when placing ladders on the racks. Typically, when bungee cords or ropes are used, the person securing the ladder to the rack must stand on the bumper, tires, or other body structure to gain access to the ladders that are disposed on the roof or other elevated portion of the vehicle. Similar safety hazards exist when trying to remove ladders stowed on the ladder rack and lashed down with bungee cords or other strands.
The equipment can also become missile hazards in the event of a vehicle crash.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device which will securely attach ladders or other elongated equipment to overhead racks or other body panel mounted support structures that can quickly and safely secure the equipment while providing an added measure against theft.